broken_contractsfandomcom-20200215-history
Demon (species)
Demons are fallen creatures from either the human plane or Paradiso, or spawn from the King of the Underworld that inhabit the Underworld. Most of them primarily serve themselves. History Habitat Demons live in a variety of habitats, ranging from fiery volcanic zones to gentle forests scattered around the Underworld. It is noted that some demons live in demon-created cities that are considered the core of the states given to the Seven Sins. Due to the enormous amount of environments available in the Underworld, many demons have undergone physical changes in their appearance to adapt to their surroundings. For example, demons of the Phantisamine state, which is a volcanic area, have adapted to the traditional of burning the skin and flesh of young demons by dipping them into pools of lava in order for their bodies to be made of fire. Biology Appearance Life cycle A demon's life cycle dictates their spot in the demon hierarchy after they are born into their respective level. The older one becomes, the higher their spot is. Crowned Demons are believed to be immortal and are generally as old as the Underworld itself. Old Ones are demons who have achieved a lifespan of 7000 and onward and the majority of demons are younger. This is due to the harsh life of the Underworld which can lead to premature death for another demon's survival. Diseases and executions are also big population reducers, causing many to die before reaching a thousand years old. A demon is still considered a toddler at a fifty years old. At five hundred, they are 20 years of age in human terms. Demons in the Underworld reach full maturity at five hundred as well. Diet The majority of demons feast on raw meat and most being scavengers. Many demons, especially those that do not dwell in cities are known to be cannibals, which is a common practice in the demon society. There are a few rare demon subspecies that are known to only eat fruit, which grows plentiful in certain locations though they have been noted to lack flavour when compared to human-grown fruit. Culture Languages Each state has their own dialect of L'Shiad B'leshon, which is spoken by all demons, as it is programmed into their brains at birth. It is something that can be learnt overtime without proper education, though fluency depends on practice. Dialects have distinct differences and come with a variety of slang that only demons that have grown up using it can understand. L'Shiad B'leshon is written as a minimalistic logograms with each letter being less than four strokes. They are very thin characters composed of mostly straight lines. Yat'Iyrea K'liylea, which is the Royal Dialect, is reserved for demons with higher education, with Upper-High tier demons learning the basics, Old Ones and Crowned Demons the most fluent speakers and writers of the language. All royal documents are written in Yat'Iyrea K'liylea to ensure that if they are stolen, they will not be understood by any other member of the demonic race. Unlike L'Shiad B'leshon, when written it looks similar to Greek minuscule with curved and flowing strokes. Words are not often connected and are printed with perfect handwriting as expected of High tier demons.. Society and Government Read Demon Hierarchy The Underworld has a notable ranking system that classifies all demon-kind under a certain tier. Most are born into their tier but demons moving up in tiers has been recorded, whether it be them growing exceptionally old and gaining either immense power or knowledge. Relationships Demons are solitary creatures that believe in survival of the fittest, therefore many demons choose not to exclusively mate with only one demon of their opposite gender, which is the human equivalent of marriage. Many demons are polygamous while only a rare handful are monogamous, which a known example being Naberius or the King of the Underworld. This causes a society in which demonesses are often kidnapped, enslaved, mated or not, in order to create more offspring. Demons choose to live by themselves until it is rutting season for the males, which lasts for several weeks and forces males to fight among themselves more often in order to compete for females. When demonesses are in heat, demons are known to have the ability to 'smell' it, luring many to the general location of the heated female in order to breed. Polygamous demons, also known as mated demons, only breed with one demon at a time, with heating and rutting periods known to synchronize between couples. Religions A major belief in the Underworld is the ideal event that the King of the Underworld foresees as a counter to Paradiso's Armageddon, an event known as the 'Pandemonium'. It details the unstoppable force of demonkind unleashed upon humans and Celestials in order to create a massive rebellion to create chaos. With the world in jeopardy, the King believes he can corrupt his past home and corner God, making himself the new 'Creator'. However, as many demons are divided on the reality of the Pandemonium ever occurring, worshipers of the event are known as Chaoists. There are also believers of the Ice Witch, with many demons believing that she is the true creator of demons, since she is known as the 'Mother of all Demons', being the first of her kind to open the portal between the two realms. Subspecies Crowned Demons Demonic Dragons Elemental Nymphs Female fairy-related creatures associated with a certain location or landform. They are immortal, which is a rarity among demons, though they can be transformed and manipulated. Ice Fairies Rare fairies who live on the borders of the North and valued for their beauty. They used to be plentiful but have since been targeted by kidnappers and slave traders. Animal Demons A very vague term covering demons that have animal characteristics in their true form. Wolf demons and shark demons are an example. Incubi and Succubi The incubi is a demon in the form of an attractive male whilst the succubi are their opposites that feed on sexual energy by sleeping with other demons or humans of their opposite sex. Elemental Golems A variety of anthropomorphic beings created entirely from inanimate matter. They are usually found around ruins or where the inanimate matter their body is composed of is plentiful. Animated Elements A collective term for elements such as fire or water that have been brought to life with magic and now have their own wills and ability to move. Category:Species